


Crime Scene Revelation

by naivesherlolly



Series: Sherlock One Shots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Sherlock is secretive, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly
Summary: Sherlock does a not so great job at keeping his secret rendezvous’ a secret...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlock One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626403
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Crime Scene Revelation

In the next few days after the events with Eurus, John had noticed that Sherlock had been absent from 221B for most of the day, only returning in the early hours of the morning or in the afternoon the day after he’d left. Whenever John had tried to ask him about his outings, he had simply avoided the question, answering something vague such as ‘there was a level 3 case - I didn’t require your assistance,’ or ‘I was out running an errand for Mycroft.’ Now obviously John knew that Sherlock refused to stoop as low as to become Mycroft’s errand boy, so there was definitely something amiss in his excuses.

He contemplated following Sherlock after he decided that his friend was definitely hiding something, but he knew that Sherlock would figure out his plan immediately, thus foiling his attempts. He definitely wasn’t as good a detective as Sherlock - what was the point in acting so? But, two days later, it came to him in the shower (where for some reason he does his best thinking); surely Mycroft will be able to follow Sherlock without even dispatching any men - lord knows how many security cameras he has access to.

It took Mycroft a hell of a lot of convincing and a promise of cake to look out for Sherlock on the footage from the past week, but he got there eventually. When he received the email from one of Mycroft’s minions, he couldn’t say that he was all too surprised as to the location of Sherlock’s ‘gatherings’. He briefly wondered why Sherlock had kept this from him, but he knew that after years of swearing off feelings or emotions in general and refusing to admit to any feelings in the direction of a certain someone, that he wouldn’t give up his stand so easily.

But it seemed that John wouldn’t have to keep his knowledge a secret for much longer - not when there was concrete evidence that Sherlock had indeed been doing what he thought he was. It was 9:04PM on a Sunday, two weeks after Sherrinford when both Sherlock and John had been called to what Lestrade described as a 12 (which then ensued an explanation from Sherlock that his scale was 1-10, not 1-whatever Greg decided was appropriate). Sherlock hadn’t been home before arriving at the scene, but rather arrived straight from his not-so-secret rendezvous which meant he looked a little out of sorts when he got out of the cab.

“You better not have overestimated the severity of this case, Giles, because I was in the middle of something important.” Sherlock spoke, striding past the Inspector. John turned his face away slightly, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to break out. Greg motioned for him to follow as they made their way to the body.

“Nobody’s touched anything anywhere, so you should have _something_ to work with, at least. I’m hoping this won’t take too long, because I have a lot of pressure from the higher-ups on this one.” Sherlock nodded absently as he started to work.

“I, too hope this won’t take long - I do hate being interrupted, as you probably know.” He mumbled, leaning down to inspect the victims mouth, or rather the white substance around it.

“You usually love a good case; what’s the rush...” Greg trailed off, spotting something just peaking out of Sherlock’s collar as he turned his head to look at the other side of the body. “What’s- Sherlock, what _exactly_ did I _interrupt_?” Looking closer, the Inspector recognised the mark to be that of a love bite - something that is inflicted on a person, usually by _another person._

“How did someone get that close enough to you, long enough to give you _that_?” Greg looked over to John who was now silently wetting himself with laughter, knowing exactly what he’d seen on Sherlock’s neck, and the person who put it there.

“Sherlock...I think there’s something you need to tell us!” John wheezed out, bending over to catch his breath. Said man straightened from his hunched position over the body and turned to face the two _bastards_ that insisted on making fun of him and his more carnal needs which just so happened to currently be satisfied by the one and only, Molly Hooper. Or rather, not at this particular moment, as D.I. Lestrade had unknowingly interrupted their _session._

“So then - who have you been shagging?”


End file.
